


Dark Wings

by alienacja



Series: Miniatury [1]
Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, bez szczególnej fabuły, i macania, trochę cukru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniaturka w temacie i okolicznościach kręcenia teledysku do "Dark Wings". </p><p>Hide-zou decyduje się pochwycić Hirokiego i udać w ciemny las, bo nie samą pracą człowiek żyje :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Podczas dokumentu z powstawania teledysku do "Dark Wings" prawie nie ma garowego i musiałam coś z tym faktem zrobić. Zabijcie, ale musiałam i już XD

Nad lasem w którym od kilku godzin trwały nagrania do najnowszego teledysku, już od jakiegoś czasu trwała idealna ciemność. Mimo sztucznego doświetlenia terenu oraz sporej ilości ludzi pracujących na wyznaczonym terenie, Hide-zou jakimś sposobem był w stanie wyprowadzić zarówno siebie, jak i mężczyznę, którego od dobrej chwili trzymał za nadgarstek w tę część lasu, gdzie nie było prócz nich żywej duszy.  
Wreszcie, młodszy mężczyzna zatrzymał się, dla pewności rozejrzał wokół, aż wreszcie odwrócił przodem do swojego przyjaciela. Hiroki prezentował minę po części wyrażającą całkowity spokój i obojętność, ale mimo wszystko z czającą się odrobiną ciekawości z powodu tego niespodziewanego manewru. Wiedział, że ich zniknięcie nie zostanie zauważone przez nikogo, bo niemal wszyscy pracownicy skupili się akurat nad nagraniem głównych scen w których uczestniczył jedynie Asagi. Nadal jednak fakt, że zaraz po obiedzie został znienacka złapany za nadgarstek i pociągnięty w las, był dla niego mocno niecodzienny, chociaż zaczynał domyślać się już o co tym razem chodzi.  
W tej sytuacji, pierwszy pocałunek nie był nijak zaskakujący, a jedyne co ponad to zarejestrował, to własne plecy uderzające lekko o korę wysokiego drzewa. Natychmiast objął mężczyznę, który stał przed nim i ulegle pozwolił na pogłębienie pocałunku. To była chyba ta jedna z niepisanych zasad, której trzymali się od kilku lat, zależnie od tego, gdzie akurat któremuś nudziło się na tyle, by poszukać sobie przyjemnego sposobu na spędzanie czasu. Pocałunki były fajne, szczególnie jeśli przerywały kilkugodzinne nagrania, albo sesje zdjęciowe. O jakikolwiek pusty kąt też zazwyczaj nie było trudno, chociaż Hiroki zaczynał podejrzewać, że reszta zespołu i tak czegoś zaczyna się domyślać, po prostu czasem znikali na zbyt długo i zawsze we dwóch. Ale najwyraźniej nie stanowiło to problemu dla nikogo, więc korzystali z tego nadal przy każdej możliwej okazji. Nawet jeśli było to szalone, nieprzewidywalne i nawet jeśli nigdy nie prowadziło do czegoś więcej. Perkusista nie narzekał, sam nie był tak właściwie pewny, czy chciałby żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło w ich relacji. Pozwalał się całować, pozwalał ciepłym dłoniom wędrować po własnym ciele, nierzadko zgadzając się także, by wspomniane dłonie wsuwały się pod materiał i drażniły go delikatnymi muśnięciami... Zazwyczaj kończyli zrelaksowani i uśmiechnięci, a w mniemaniu starszego mężczyzny o to właśnie w tym wszystkim chodziło. Nie mógł sobie od jakiegoś czasu pozwolić na stały związek, spodziewał się, że Hide-zou również, a tak obaj od czasu do czasu mogli liczyć na odrobinę bliskości i ciepła, a wszystko to za bezpieczną zasłoną zaufania.  
Pocałunek został przerwany powoli i jakby nadal niechętnie, ale zamiast tego, Hide-zou wsunął dłonie pod poły jego rozpiętej kurtki i przesunął palcami po krótkiej kamizelce, która znajdowała się pod spodem. Jedno kontrolne spojrzenie, a Hiroki miał także czas, by przemyśleć zatrzymanie go, ale wreszcie w myślach machnął ręką i spokojnie pozwolił, by gitarzysta złapał za srebrny suwak zdobiący przód jego stroju. Nadal byli w okolicy sami, ukryci niemal idealnie w ciemności i stan ten utrzymał się również wtedy, gdy Hide-zou prześledził ustami trasę po jego szyi. Bardzo powoli i niemal drażniąco, zmuszając perkusistę, by odchylił nieco głowę i z przymkniętymi powiekami czekał na każdy kolejny dotyk. Ledwie zarejestrował delikatne szarpniecie za suwak i dłoń odsuwającą materiał na boki, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na jego klatce piersiowej. Przez moment trwała nieruchomo, aż wreszcie Hiroki wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie, kiedy poczuł dotyk skupiony już tylko wokół jednego sutka. Palce rysowały powolne kółka, a mokre usta nadal nie znikały z jego szyi i wszystko to idealnie złożyło się na totalne zobojętnienie względem reszty świata i widowni, której ewentualne pojawienie się, nagle zupełnie nie byłoby dla niego istotne. Zazwyczaj nie bywał aż tak uległy, ta rola lepiej pasowała do Hide-zou, ale tym razem jakoś wcale nie miał ochoty zmieniać w tym czegokolwiek, pozwalając młodszemu mężczyźnie robić z nim wszystko to, na co tamten miał ochotę i czerpał jedynie przyjemność.  
Z tego jakże przyjemnego otępienia, naturalne wyrwał go dotyk, powoli, ale nieustannie sunący coraz niżej. Przez moment ciepłe palce zatrzymały się w okolicy pępka, zahaczając o znajdujący się tam kolczyk, ale wreszcie ruszyły dalej, zupełnie jakby bez udziału woli gitarzysty, który nadal zajęty był w najlepsze całowaniem i lizaniem jego szyi.  
\- Hide-chan?  
Nie zabrzmiał tak stanowczo jak chciał, czy choćby powinien, a to z kolei sprawiło, że jego słaby odzew został zupełnie zignorowany. Sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle, ale rozważanie tej kwestii stało się zupełnie niepotrzebne już po chwili, kiedy poczuł dłoń mijającą pasek od spodni i spokojnie oraz pewnie lokującą się nieco niżej. Hiroki zagryzł dolną wargę, przez moment nie będąc w stanie utrzymać także otwartych oczu. Jakaś część jego rozumu wręcz krzyczała, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, a oni wchodzą na ścieżkę na której nigdy wcześniej nie byli i chyba nie planowali być, ale znienacka coś się zmieniło, a on nawet nie wiedział dokładnie z jakiego powodu. Jęknął, bo Hide-zou poruszył powoli palcami, bez problemu obejmując go przez materiał ciasnych spodni i głaszcząc nieco nieuważnie, zupełnie jakby skupiał się nad tą czynnością jedynie w jakimś stopniu i mogło to pozostać zignorowane. Perkusista miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie, poddając się dotykowi i nawet poruszając nieco biodrami, bo wszystko to, co właśnie czuł okazało się być zdecydowanie silniejsze zarówno od niego jak i jakiegokolwiek racjonalnego argumentu.  
Stali pośrodku lasu w ciemności, a Hide-zou sięgnął tym razem po niego i dostał czego chciał zaledwie w kilka chwil.  
\- Po prostu się zrelaksuj, Hiro. - szepnął mu nagle do ucha, przygryzając delikatnie sam płatek - Nie zrobię nic, co może ci się nie spodobać...  
Hiroki mimowolnie roześmiał się, ale był to dźwięk krótki i natychmiast zastąpiony cichym jękiem. Najwyraźniej oszalał albo właśnie śni mu się najdziwniejszy sen z możliwych. Gdyby wiedział, że do tego właśnie doprowadzi go ich ostatnia, raczej żywiołowa dyskusja, nie był pewien, czy tak chętnie przystałby na jakiekolwiek żądania młodszego mężczyzny. Hide-zou dość jasno wtedy, dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie więcej jakiegokolwiek publicznego zainteresowania i ta zasada tyczyła się zarówno perkusisty jak i całej reszty zespołu. Mało kto przejął się tym jego wystąpieniem, ale fakt faktem, Hiroki obiecał ograniczyć publiczne wygłupy, które naturalnie mogły być dla nich w którymś momencie niewygodne. W obecnej sytuacji natomiast, zastanawiał się w którym momencie uznał, że przytulanie prze kamerą staje się bardziej niezręczne, od tego, co działo się z nim w tej chwili. Nie zaprotestował nawet wtedy, gdy gitarzysta rozpiął wreszcie guzik i suwak od jego spodni i wsunął dłoń do środka. Jego penis i tak był już idealnie twardy, a każda chwila w której opięty byłby dłużej przez sztywny materiał, stawała się trudna do zniesienia. Kolejny jęk, tym razem naprawdę głośny nad którym po prostu nie był w stanie zapanować, został stłumiony pocałunkiem. Wiedział, że powinni być ostrożni, ale wszystko co czuł, było tak niesamowicie przyjemne, szczególnie po ostatnich miesiącach gdy nie dotykał go w ten sposób nikt poza nim samym... A dotyk palców na jego penisie, przesuwający się coraz pewniej był naprawdę przyjemny i Hiroki był spokojnie w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że najprawdopodobniej wreszcie skończy, stojąc właśnie tak i tu podczas godzin teoretycznie przeznaczonych na pracę... I kiedy faktycznie do tego doszło, a Hide-zou pocałował go kolejny raz, obaj jeszcze przez moment stali dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, nawet jeśli przez cały ten czas gitarzysta zajęty był już tylko spokojną obserwacją drugiego mężczyzny. Hiroki natomiast potrzebował kilka chwil, by wrócić do siebie i zmierzyć z tym wszystkim na co właśnie pozwolił. Bez słowa patrzył jak jego przyjaciel wyciąga z przepastnych kieszeni własnych spodni paczkę chusteczek higienicznych i podaje mu jedną. Nawet to nie sprawiło, że poczuł się zażenowany, być może widmo orgazmu nadal w jakimś stopniu relaksowało go dostatecznie. Ledwie jednak doprowadził się do porządku, kiedy znów spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę i tym razem postanowił zapytać:  
\- Dlaczego?  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było do może najbardziej doprecyzowane pytanie świata, ale jakakolwiek możliwa odpowiedź nadal splatała się z faktem, że stał w ciemności z opuszczonymi nieco spodniami, a to z kolei wystarczało mu, by którakolwiek z nich była przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu satysfakcjonująca.  
Hide-zou spojrzał na niego uważnie, powoli oblizał usta, ale kiedy się odezwał nie patrzył mu w oczy.  
\- Ponieważ... miałem ochotę.  
Zawahał się jeszcze przez ułamek chwili, a później najzwyczajniej w świecie odszedł, kierując się w stronę tej części lasu, gdzie tej nocy nagrywali. Hiroki zmarszczył brwi, ale nawet jeśli starał się zrozumieć cokolwiek, nijak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Mógł jednak zapiąć własne spodnie, doprowadzić się do porządku i również wrócić na plan, co koniec końców postanowił po prostu uczynić. Tym razem Hide-zou zdawał się wygrać, ale być może następnym razem role zostaną odwrócone...


End file.
